1. Field
The present Application relates generally to the distribution of content over a distribution network, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for packetization of content for distribution over a distribution network.
2. Background
Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of multimedia content to a large number of resource limited portable devices (subscribers) is a complicated problem. Therefore, it is very important for network administrators, content retailers, and service providers to have a way to distribute content and/or other network services in a fast and efficient manner for presentation on networked devices.
In current content delivery/media distribution systems, real time and non real time services are packed into a transmission frame and delivered to devices on a network. For example, a communication network may utilize Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) to provide communications between a network server and one or more mobile devices. This technology provides a transmission frame having data slots that are packed with services to be delivered and transmitted over a distribution network.
Unfortunately, conventional system may have problems when transmitting packets over error-prone multicast networks. For example, if packets are damaged or lost during transmission, a receiving device may not be able to recover the transmitted content. Even if the content is received without errors, conventional system may not be able to efficiently synchronize its presentation.
Therefore, what is needed is a system to efficiently transmit content over a data network that overcomes the problems of conventional systems. The system should operate to allow content to be delivered over error-prone networks and provide a way to synchronize its presentation.